Solace
by AsariShin
Summary: Psyche loves Roppi and he offers his feelings to the man.


Disclaimer : I don't own DRRR! or it characters.  
Warning : Fluff and very cheesy content following... Also, mention of a boy x boy relationship.  
Basically, it's an idea I got when I was somewhat lacking of sleep, so yeah, it's most likely a silly story...  
I just hope it won't be _too_ lame ~  
Also, thank you ! to m'friend Josefine for the title.

* * *

Lately, Hachimenroppi has noticed he was feeling depressed. Even more than usual, actually. And he felt even more asocial as well, automatically rejecting whoever tried to talk to him. The only persons who could stay around him withouth angering him was Tsukishima and Psyche even though they had to be especially careful of their behaviour.

His instinct was telling him something big will happen soon and even though he didn't knew what exactly, he already didn't like it. So he did his best to stay as far as possible from everybody. Excepted these two burdens who decided that letting a friend alone and depressed wasn't nice, especially if this friend was called Hachimenroppi.

And it was exactly why Roppi felt so irritated. The men visited him every day. If not Tsuki, then Psyche would come. And when Psyche would have something to do, Tsuki would be here. What were they thinking ? That he would try to kill himself ? God ! He had tried it once when he was fourteen. Now he was twenty-three and not even close to this kind of thoughts. So why was everybody reacting this way ?

No, why was Psyche dancing alone while humming a song that came from one of his child movies. Though Roppi didn't know the name, he could tell what movie it was because Psyche would watch it _every time _he came. Which mean Roppi had to deal with it quite often the past month… Happily enough Psyche was a good singer which somewhat eased Roppi's suffering.

Though it still didn't stop the fact that the youngest was disturbing Roppi's reading. From time to time his eyes left the pages of the book to give the artist a flaming glare. Pointless. Psyche continued dancing and singing anyway.

After he finished his show, Psyche sat quietly on the ground, offering a short moment of peace to Roppi.

« Ne, ne ! Roppi-kun ! »

Said Roppi lazily glanced at Psyche who was now kneeling down at his right. The oldest didn't know what

« What do you want _again_, leprechaun ? »

He accentuated the _again _a lot, hoping to show Psyche that he wasn't in the mood of being bothered, but the other didn't lose his smile. In fact he only grinned wider and nodded enthusiastically.

« Can I tell you a secret ?

- Hn… »

Roppi looked back at his book. He wasnt' interested anymore. Whatever Psyche had to share, he'd share it with someone else. Hachimenroppi wasn't the kind of person who'd stay there and listen to gossips.

Psyche looked hurt by this reaction. His smile instantly disappeared to let place to a sulking frown. He tugged on Roppi's sleeve once again, more shyly this time. Which indicates the older that the time wasn't to jokes. He reluctantly closed his book and rolled on the back to stare at Psyche.

« What secret ?

- Do you want to know how be happy forever ? And that everybody will find you beautiful ?

- I don't care.

- Not fair ! You don't answer correctly !

- Fine, fine. Yes, I want to know. Will you tell me ? »

Psyche nodded happily, his cheeks taking a light pink tone. He leaned down enough to be facing Roppi and looked into his carmine eyes. For some reason, the expression he had sent a chill down Roppi's spine even though he did his best to ignore it. Psyche smiled gently before leaning down again.

« You just need some love ~ » he whispered before brushing against Roppi's lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

Roppi's reaction was not the one he had expected though. Or at least, Roppi's lack of reaction was disturbing him more than anything. He had thought that the man would draw back or dodge the kiss. That maybe he would be angry or even disgusted. That he would have tell Psyche to stop to play or something like this. But not _this_. Psyche didn't plan a single second that the other would be frozen like this, his eyes closed and looking like he was lacking of oxygen. It was disturbing in too many ways. And Psyche was suddenly scared. Maybe Roppi was actually controlling himself to not hurt him ?

He mumbled a sheepish apology and stood up, ready to run away. He would have actually did if Roppi'd hand hadn't caught the bottom of Psyche's trousers. This only worsened the boy's feeling and he found himself ready to cry. He did his best to swallow the sob that was coming and instead he thought about something decent to tell for explain his gest.

« Ro-Roppi-kun ! I'm sorry ! I shouldn't have… I…

- S-stop that. Psyche, stop ! »

Roppi's grip was stronger as he commanded and his natural autority convinced the younger to shut up, making him sob in silence. Roppi stood up as well and stared at Psyche who was now trying to avoid the eye meeting. The man grabbed the other's shoulders in an attempt to convince himself everything was real. He bitterly realized that he was right and everything of what happened was awfully real. He felt his heart sink a bit when he saw a tear running down Psyche's cheek. Roppi decided to give his all. With some luck, everything would turn out positively.

« Psyche… »

He called softly, trying to no scare the smaller male more than he already was. Though no other answer than a sob could be heard. It would probably be hard…

« Psyche. »

He called again, more insistently. He wanted Psyche to look at him even once so that he'd can see…

« Psyche ! »

He couldn't help it but his voice sounded almost pleading. He was on the verge of breaking and he wanted to settle everything before losing it.

Psyche noticed something was wrong with Roppi and he forced himself to look at him, blushing when he met his eyes. The other looked so troubled that it hurts him. Everything was his fault…

« Roppi-kun ! I'm sorry ! I…

- Is it true ?

- True ? »

Psyche thought for a moment about what could mean Roppi. What could be true ? He thought as fast as he could but he didn't get what the oldest could mean. He blinked suddenly when he recalled what he had done.

« True that I love you ? »

He couldn't help but smile when asking. Even Roppi's glare couldn't erase his smile because he already know he has won this game.

« Don't play with me.

- Am not. » Psyche sang, taking Roppi's hands on his own. « It's true. Very true. I love you. A lot. I think I am in love you ~

- Do you imagine I will accept you thinking that ?

- But it's true…

- I don't want to play, Psyche.

- I am not playing. And I don't want to make you cry… » he said, apologetically.

Roppi was startled when Psyche embraced him. He was held tightly against the other, unable to react.

« I swear Roppi-kun… I will never play with you. I will love you forever… I want you to be happy, Roppi-kun. And… And I want to be the one who will make you happy… » he paused for a couple of seconds, obviously searching his words. « Will you let me ? Love you, I mean. »

Roppi silently clung to Psyche's coat while smiling faintly. He didn't verbally answered the question. Instead he burried his face in Psyche's furry hood, trying to forget his blushing face and nodded briefly.

Psyche kissed Roppi's hair, giggling like a child. He chest suddenly felt lighter than never before. He had been so afraid that Roppi would reject him that he held back all his other emotions and now they were all rushing back to him, making his head spin and his leg shake. He looked at Roppi, asking for a kiss that was shyly granted, accompanied by a happy smile.

xxxxx

Some hours and a few cuddles later, Roppi was sitting on his couch, Psyche's head on his lap. The youngest was sleeping, holding his new boyfriend's hand while said boyfriend was play with the dark locks that were falling on his lover's forehead. Roppi couldn't help but smile as he was looking at Psyche.

For sure his intuition was excellent though this surprise had been the best he ever had. He mentally noted to talk about it with Tsuki the next time he'll meet him, almost sure that the blonde was involved in Psyche's sudden confession as he was the only person who knew about both Roppi and Psyche's feelings ; Roppi told himself he would have to thank his friend for this. And maybe kick his and Psyche's ass for having harassed him during a whole month.


End file.
